Days of Christmas
by cutere
Summary: Aoshi gets Kaoru as a present for Christmas. AU. AxK


**Days of Christmas**

**Summary**: Aoshi gets Kaoru as a present for Christmas. AU. AxK

I do not own the characters in this fiction.

* * *

"Owww… Now I remember why I only drink tea." Aoshi muttered as he felt the worst hang-over ever. He got up and he noticed that he was in his bed, which would have been perfectly alright if he was alone, but he wasn't, there was a girl beside him sleeping peacefully. He swore in his head as he assumed the worst. 'This can't be happening.' He wasn't the kind of guy who would sleep around with random girls. But then again, he's still wearing his clothes and it was still intact although a bit wrinkled. 'So what happened?' He thought hard, not a very easy feat when your head's pounding painfully. As he was doing so he observed the girl lying beside him.

She was very pretty. Dark hair spilled from her head, her skin was smooth and creamy, and her lips were full and red. She was wearing a simple dress that would have suited a younger girl but she carried it very well. She exuded innocence and wholesomeness and for a second there, he thought she was a kid, but his eyes fell down her chest and saw the curves beneath her dress. 'There's no way she's a kid.' He concluded based on his observations. Aoshi was aware that he was giving to much attention to her chest and looked away. He felt his cheeks go hot, embarrassed that he reduced himself to a kid caught staring at his school crush. Her dress was in the same condition as his clothes though, he thought, they were undamaged. He felt himself release a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'So my first thought was wrong', he was relieved knowing that having a relationship would just complicate his perfectly neat life.

'But that still doesn't explain why a girl I don't even know is sleeping on my bed.' If he was looking at her at that time he would have known she wasn't sleeping anymore though. He only became conscious of her awake when he felt the girl shifting beside him saying in a gentle voice "Good morning." His head whipped around to face the voice. He saw smiling blue eyes gazing in his piercing ones.

Then it hit him. Her eyes had the effect of drinking a very potent medicine for hang-overs. Images of what happened yesterday flashed in his mind.

He came home last night a bit depressed because his senior kicked him out of his office. Not that he did anything wrong at all, on the contrary he was working very well and very hard.

Aoshi was currently working on his laptop arranging the accounts for next year since he noticed that the people seem to be slacking off due to the upcoming holiday. He looked up when he saw his office door opening. He watched as his senior approached him with a determined stride. Aoshi remained stoic as he watched him drew near.

"Aoshi, you have got to stop this right now." He heard his senior say. Christmas is a week away and you've never once took time to enjoy the atmosphere."

"I know, but work never stops, Christmas or not." Aoshi said unfazed.

"You know very well it's not just this Christmas, it's the past Christmases and even the other holidays." His senior said exasperatingly, and then he added more calmly. "You were just fresh out of college when I saw you Aoshi, I noticed you had potential at that time, you were the kind of person whom I can trust my business to, and I trained you so that you can be succeed me one day, but I didn't train you to be like… this."

"Care to elaborate what 'this' means?"

"'This' meaning a work-crazed maniac having no time for friends and relationships. Aoshi, I'm worried about you, my wife too. You're like a son to her you know."

Aoshi showed no sign of being hurt by what he heard. He wasn't aware that his senior and his wife saw him that way. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but, those two are probably the only people that he admires. Though he was a bit glad to know someone was concerned for him, his senior's wife even considers him a son. Aoshi mentally shook his head. There was no point for him to think those thoughts, besides there's still his senior to deal with.

"I'm not a work-crazed maniac, I simply place more value to work, I have a few persons I call friends, and about the relationships, I probably haven't met someone that I care to have a relationship with."

"…probably because you never go beyond this door..." His senior muttered and Aoshi shot him an icy glare.

"That's it! You left me no choice Aoshi, take a leave and don't come back until after Christmas, and I'm not taking no for an answer. Actually, I won't even take an answer, this is an order. Pack up and go home right now."

"But I haven't finished this account yet."

"Leave it, I'll do it, you do most of my work that I feel like I'm slacking off. I'm not retiring yet you know." The senior watched as Aoshi grudgingly obliged and packed up his things. He saw that Aoshi was about to get a few folders out of his table. "Don't take those papers home." Aoshi looked at him as though his senior told him that he was fired. "What would be the point of giving you a vacation if you're going to take your work home with you?" his senior asked rhetorically.

"But then, I won't have anything to do." Aoshi said like a child chastised.

"Exactly." His senior said devilishly.

* * *

Aoshi got home feeling drained. That was normal for him for he usually feels this way after work, but he didn't do much work today. He felt drained because his thoughts were in turmoil. It always happens during this season, Christmas season. He closed his eyes and memories came flashing back. He saw himself as a boy, he was laughing and more importantly, he was with his parents. They were so happy.

Asohi grew frustrated.

"I need alcohol." He finally said and went to get some.

Aoshi lost count of how much alcohol he had taken. His vision was getting blurry and he was starting to get a headache, so he wasn't really much surprised when he saw a light forming at the corner of the room, he thought he was just seeing things due to the alcohol, but he nearly fell off his chair when the light disappeared and in its place was a girl. 'I must be dreaming' he thought.

He sat in a trance as he saw the girl moving towards him. She was… ethereal. Her violet dress was still glowing with remnants of the bright light. Her hair was a glossy black with violet streaks and they were held up by a ribbon the same color as her dress. Then he looked at her face which for him was his first big mistake. Once he did that he became trapped by her eyes. It was the clearest, bluest eyes he had ever seen and he felt like drowning into them, but instead he felt like she doused him with a cold bucket of water when he heard her say.

"Hi Aoshi, it's me Kaoru your gift for this Christmas."

After that Aoshi passed out.

Hope you like this, I was really excited while writing this fic and would really appreciate your feedback. I have the outline of the story fixed up but it'll be a while to really write the story, but I'll definitely finish this even though I'm still working on my other stories. I know I have too many stories posted up but I can't help adding this one.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
